Shadow's Among Us
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: The pack was seen running, but ran into another wolf. The wolf was injured, and needed assistance, but only one of the pack trusts the black wolf. Kiba. The others think he is not one of them, and doesn't deserve Paradise. KibaXMade-Up


The snow was falling lightly over the desert terrain. Yes, it was a desert, despite it being only snow covered. The rarity of precipitation in the cool area was the only reason it was considered a desert. The light snow made soft powder on the ground, making it lift with the slightest of wind. The moon was high in the sky, having it be nearly eleven at night. The cool air would nip to the bone if any human were to be in the area.

But these weren't humans.

There was a flash of color before it was gone, snow left in the train. Four wolves ran quickly on the sheets of ice and snow. In the lead, a white wolf with eyes the color of the moon. Behind him, a gray wolf with a lighter gray _X_ on his chest. Behind him, a tan wolf with a collar around his throat, a cursive _H_ planted firmly where the buckle was. And finally, a dark and light brown wolf that had metal bracelets around one paw, his body thin for his race.

The wolves ran in a pack, sometimes getting in front of another but never in front of the white wolf. Said wolf seemed to be the leader, the alpha if you will. Despite anything the other wolves said, only the white wolf would lead the small pack to Paradise, and only the white wolf would ever lead them. Kiba, the white wolf of which was leading, ran with the grace of any creature. Tsume, the gray wolf, seemed to be rather rugged. Hige, the tan wolf with the collar, was rather round around the stomach, but was still fit as a fiddle. Toboe, the brown wolf, was thin but fit as well.

The four of them were oblivious to the world around them as they ran. Tongues slightly hanging from their mouths, they quickened there pace. Suddenly, a sharp howl broke out over the deserted area. Instantly Kiba stopped, raising his head up and turning it to the left. His ears perked up quickly. The other wolves had done the same, curious as to what that was.

"Kiba…that sounded like-"

"Another wolf. Yes I know, Toboe." Kiba murmured, his mouth open just a bit.

Tsume let out a low growl, "If you're thinking it…"

"We can't just leave it! What if she's starving?" Hige piped up.

"Listen pork chop, I don't know why you think it's a girl, but we aren't picking that thing up." Tsume snapped.

Kiba hadn't listened. He took a few more steps toward where the howl was coming, his paws gently resting over the cool earth. He heard the sound of a gun, and his ears perked up again. Toboe had moved by Tsume's side, a bit scared. The older wolf ignored the pup and continued his argument with Hige, growling lowly with his tail raised and flared out. Hige had the same position, his head lowered some. Kiba looked back, glaring before jumping between the two.

"Stop." He barked, his head lowered. "We're going to find the wolf. I want to know why I heard gun shots and why it's howling."

Hige smirked some, and Tsume just growled. He turned his head toward Toboe, shaking his head slightly. Kiba ignored them, taking a step toward the gun shots before starting to sprint. Hige was first to follow, leaving Toboe behind to try and nudge Tsume along. It took a few moments, but the two other wolves followed, having been left slightly behind. They still could see Kiba and Hige ahead, and followed as closely as they could.

Kiba was first to sprint up onto the hill that hid what they were looking for. He slowly crept up, his body nearly pressed to the cold ground. He crawled, ears laid back, eyes narrowed. Hige was behind him, doing the same. There was a high pitched whine before Kiba actually stood and looked down at what was going on.

At the base of the hill, a pure black wolf was dodging bullets by some machine. It held its front paw up some, trying to dodge them all the same. Kiba blinked, his eyes narrowing as he slowly spotted the machine. It was spitting bullets out quickly, aiming at the wolf that tried to dodge them. Hige sniffed the air, his nose held up some before he let out a loud howl. This startled the wolf, and it looked up, ears perked. Hige growled lowly and ran in front of the machine, catching its attention.

"Kiba! Get that wolf out of there…I'll distract this until your done." Hige shouted over his shoulder as he dodged a bullet.

Kiba had nodded, turning to the form of the human. His pale skin was barley showing beneath the white shirt and brown jacket. Jeans hugged to his form as well as shoes. His brown hair fell down upon his shoulders some what, his eyes having turned the color of the sky. He looked quickly to the black wolf, running over and picking it up around the belly. He then jumped back toward the hill before starting down it quickly.

Tsume ran past him, leaving Toboe behind to help Kiba. The gray wolf ran toward the machine, growling before clamping his jaws down onto the machine. It slightly turned, trying to shake him off. He bit down harder, braking through the metal and sending pieces everywhere. Hige panted some before running toward the hill with Tsume by his side.

Toboe had helped Kiba with the wolf, laying it down to relax. Kiba blinked, staring down at the wolf before reaching out and gently taking its hurt paw. The wolf snarled, trying to bite him but Toboe held his head down. Kiba turned back to his wolf form, leaning forward and gently licking over the wound to help heal him. He blinked and slowly looked up, his head raised. The wolf glared before raising it's lips to show the sharp teeth within.

"Kiba…it's a boy!" Hige said, whining.

Kiba scoffed a bit before ripping part of the jacket. He reached over, wrapping the black wolfs paw until he stopped moving. The wolf lifted his head, glaring slightly before rolling from his side onto his front. He stood slowly, making sure to keep his paw from the ground so it wouldn't be harmed. He then looked toward the four of them, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"…"

Kiba blinked, cocking his head a bit. "…who are you?"

The wolf blinked, lazily lying back down. "I am the shadow that follows you. The darkness that envelops you. The fear that takes your heart. My name? Shadow."

Shadow collapsed, his body worn and tired. His eyes fell closed as he fell into a deep slumber, his body shaking from cold and pain..


End file.
